Truly Sorry
by LittleMissFallenAngel
Summary: Should I leave? Should I stay? I was scared. If they found out. It would be dangerous. I have to leave. I flew into the darkness looking behind me to see the campfire light disapear from view. Max leaves the flock. What happens when they find her?MaxFang
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

There was only two words I could think of right now and they were screaming at me.

"Why me? Why me?" I repeated over and over in my head. My eyes where pulled down to where the positive pragnancy test lay in my lap. I made up my mind right then and there... I can not tell Fang. I don't know why but I couldn't. Never ever. None of the flock could know about this. Which means there is only one possibility.

I have to leave the flock.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping. It was dark out and eveyone was curled up close together around the fire. Except Fang. God I love Fang so much. He was on first watch, sitting in the shadows just out of the light from the fire. I sat in the shadows a little away from him staying awake waiting for the right time. Or my watch. Fang had insisted That I should not take first watch since I threw up while flying a while ago. I couldn't say no, Fang was so Concerned he didn't let me.

I stood up and walked over to Fang. He smiled at me when he saw me walk over. I smiled a small smile back at him and sat down beside him. I stared at Fang 's face wondering if it would be the last time I was ever going to see him again.

It doesn't have to be that way. I told myself.

But it can't be that way. My other side screamed at me.

I broke out of my thoughts to look back at Fang. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I smiled a bit brighter and snuggled into Fang a bit more laying my head on his shoulder.

"Why aren't you asleep, baby?" Fang asked me concerned.

"I wasn't tired," I mumbled.

"You should sleep though," Fabg said Wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead again.

Slowly, I drifted to sleep in Fang's arms.

* * *

"Max?" some one asked.

"Iggy, let her sleep," I heard Fang say. "She needs sleep. I'll take last watch."

I could still feel Fangs arms around me. I blinked and saw Iggy standing over near Fang and I.

"Okay," Iggy said before walking away.

"Fang I can take it, go to sleep," I said sleepily.

"Okay... are you sure?

"Yes Fang," I replied. I stood up and smiled down at Fang. "Don't worry about me."

He frowned and looked at me before laying down. But he kept watching me. I smiled reasuringly at him to calm him down.

Suddenly, I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. I ran over to a bush and started puking up my guts. Fang was at my side in a second, pushing my hair back behind my ears.

When I was done puking I went and sat down by a tree and leaned against it.

"Max, are you sure? I could take first watch," Fang insisted. I shook my head no and watched him as he went and laid down.

When I was sure he was asleep, I quietly snuck away from the camp and out of sight.

"Now or Never," I whispeared to myself before untucking my wings and flying into the dark night, Until the glowing Fire was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

"Mommy?" My four year old daughter asked. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, Lets land find a place to eat and rest," I told her smiling. I was carrying Destiny because she was still a little wobbly in the air. My daughter looked exactly like me but had her fathers personality. She always wore black, never spoke and was sometimes so still that you could just see the outline of her in daytime. Although she did still show more emotions than Fang. Thinking of my flock made tears threaten my eyes, but Destiny couldn't see me cry.

I landed quickly and quietly in a patch near some trees so no one would see us. I wasn't to worried, It was pretty dark out. I strode as normally, making sure nobody was watching. I walked into the closest fast food restaurant I could see. Which was McDonald's. I ordered a child's meal for Destiny but didn't eat myself. I wasn't to hungry. I smiled as I watched Destiny scarf down her food in a few minute.

"You ready to go?" I asked. "Lets find a nice hotel."

She nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked out of McDonald's. I only had a bit of money, but Destiny can control minds like Angel did. We walked into a hotel a few blocks away. The person at the at the front desk looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked me kindly.

"Yes, room for one please," I said smiling a fake smile. I didn't feel comfortable in this small room.

"Okay, Can have your -" She cut off and her eyes glazed over. Slowly, she reached into a drawer in the desk beside her.

"Room 123," she said, handing me the key.

"Thank you!" I said before turning and walking away. We found the room and Destiny was instantly in the bed asleep, leaving me to think... Like I have for 6 years. It is Destiny's birthday in a month. I am not into parties, but why ruin it for Destiny? I guess I will have to phone up mom and we can have a party over there. Something caught my attention outside the window. Five figures and a dog were walking into the hotel. The flock.

Dang. I have to stay low. Part of me wanted to run out say I'm sorry and kiss Fang, while the other part of me was ashamed and wanted to disapear and never be found again. I just have to stay low for now though. We'll be out of here by tomorrow anyway. I smiled at my sleeping daughter, puting the flock out of my mind and laid down on the couch.

* * *

As soon as I woke up in the morning, we were out of there. Luckily, we didn't run into the flock and we were in the air in about an hour. Then when we had been flying for about an hour, I heard a buzzing from behind us. Flyboys.

"Destiny! We are under attack! We have to land," I said.

* * *

**Sorry its so short... I'll update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

I landed quickly and Destiny landed beside me. We tucked in our wings and ran. After a few minutes of running, I could feel Destiny getting tired beside me. She was still to little to do alot. I pulled her into my arms and kept on running. The flyboys wee still hot on our trail when I felt a bullet graze my shoulder. I bit my lip to stop from screaming and ran harder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Destiny's look of horror at the blood gushing out of my wound.

I squeezed her tighter and tried to run faster. But the flyboys were faster. I felt a seaing pain up my leg and collapsed. I blocked Destiny from veiw of these monsters. They could shoot, claw and kill me but they CANNOT have my daughter.

* * *

Fang's POV

I saw a young woman run down the street holding a small girl. Following her were about 50 flyboys.

"C'mon guys," I said to the flock. "Lets go help her."

We ran following the flyboys. We saw the clawing and trying to get the little girl and the mother, you could tell by the looks, was desperately trying to fight back. I ran and easily took out seven flyboys. Nudge and Angel were taking on 11 together and Gazzy was throwing bombs at the flyboys, taking out about 9 at a time. Iggy was fighting 9.

Another Flyboy tried to attack me from behind. I quickly side-stepped and kicked it in the spine. It fell to a heap of junk on the ground. The young woman, she couldn't be more than twenty, kept looking at her daughter and trying to fight back. She was completely oblivious to us.

About five Flyboys were left and they quickly retreated. As soon as they were out of sight we ran to the woman leaning over the ground now sobbing.

"They took her!" She screamed. "THEY TOOK OUR DAUGHTER!" Then added in a whisper. "The only thing I have left from the flock."

I froze. The woman was Max. And what did she say? Our Daughter? And what did she mean 'The only thing I have left from the flock'? Who is the other part of our?

All the girls attacked Max hugging her and trying to comfort her. It was only then that she relized we were here. She hugged the girls back but kept looking at me in... horror? She looked like she was scared of me. Really scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own Maximum Ride and Dark-wings-Black-rose gave me the awesome ideas!!!**

**Max's POV**

A few of the people who saved me attacked me and I stiffened... Until I realized it was the flock. I hagged the girls back, trying to put all the lost moments of six years into the hug. I looked straight up into the eyes of Fang. I realized I had said 'our' and Fang was probably wondering who the father is. I stood wincing slightly on my hurt leg and tried to hug him, but he took a step back glaring at me.

I bit my lip at the pain in my leg and shoulder.

"Fang," I said trying to take another step forward. Instead of taking a step forward I collapsed and was caught by Gazzy and Nudge. I steadied myself and looked around at the flock. "Please, guys, Please help me get my daughter back."

"Of Course Max!" Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy said. While Fang kept glaring at me, All the others smiled at me. And for a minute, it actually like I haven't been gone for six years. I loved and missed the flock but I really missed Fang. And he hated me.

"Fang?" Angel asked looking at Fang. He gave on quick angry nod before walking way. I followed with help from Angel and Iggy. Once we were out of site. I jumped clumsily into the air. But once I was in the air it was much easier. The bullet only gazed my shoulder and wasn't that bad at all. I flapped harder to try and catch up with Fang. He heard me coming and flapped harder speeding up.

I used my super-speed and caught up easily.

"Fang, Please talk to me!" I asked him.

"What is there to talk about? You left. I loved you. You go and have a child?"

"It's.... Not like that," I tried to explain. It was gonna be hard to not tell him about Destiny.

"Yeah, So what is it like?" He asked bitterly. I bit my lip.

"I was scared, I was young!" I exclaimed! "Please, Fang, Forgive me!"

'Max, Fang still loves you alot,' Angel told me in her silent way. 'But he is mad at you for leaving.'

'Thanks Angel, I missed you guys so much... but I had to do it.'

"Fang?" I asked quietly. He turned and glared at me. "I still love you."

"You should have thought about that before you left and went of with some other guy."

"Fang, I only love you, no one else," I told him.

"How do you have a daughter then?" He asked. I was silent. Something told me it wasn't the right time to tell him.

* * *

After a few hours of constant flying, we went and laid down in a few nice looking trees. Iggy kept checking my wounds and making sure there were new bandages. Angel slept on the branch above me and Gazzy on the branch below. Iggy and Nudge were in the tree beside us. and Fang was a few trees away from us. He kept glaring at me and the rest of the flock. Oh gog, what have I done? Now the flock are gonna get in a fight over me.

"I'll take first watch," I said. Everyone nodded and relaxed, except Fang.

"You couldn't fight a flyboy today, why should we let you take watch?" Fang asked. Everyones eyes turned to Fang. "Besides, you might leave again." He said bitterly. "I'll take first watch, than Iggy than Nudge."

I felt tears blur my vision. Fang hated me. It was all my fault. Stupid, Stupid Max. Fang didn't trust me. And I love him. So I just let the tears fall.

Fang looked at me and I swear, that for a second her looked sad.

'Like I told you Max, Fang still loves you. He worries. He only hurts you because he is mad and confused.' Angel said.

* * *

**Again Special Thanks to Dark-wings-Black-rose!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Fang's POV

I saw her start to cry and felt a pang of sadness. I'm a freakin' monster! Who would do that to some one? She quickly wiped away the tears and stiffly laid down in the tree. About an hour later everyone was asleep.

"Fang..." I heard Max say. She was dreaming of me? "Fang, I love you? DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!"

She started screaming. None of the flock awoke. I jumped of the my branch and walked over to Max's. She looked like she was in pain. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was biting her lip.

"Fang... Please stay..." She asked in her sleep. She started to relax. She smiled in her sleep and stopped crying. I returned to my branch and laid down. I watch Max for another twenty minutes. She didn't do anything. I was truly worried about her, but I was so angry. Suddenly, Max woke up and fell out of the tree.

"Dang it Max!" I said. "Why'd you fall out of the tree?"

"It wasn't like it was on purpose you know! Jeez," She said. I walked over and helped up. She stood up and leaned against the tree with a quick "Thanks."

"No problem," I said walking over to a different tree. "What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare..." I replied. Then added shyly "I also had a dream about you..."

"I know, you sleep talk," I said. "Why did you leave?"

She bit her lip and didn't answer. Angered that she didn't trust me I jumped up and went back to my tree branch.

"You better go to sleep," I said bitterly and looked away from her sad face.

* * *

  
Max's POV

Fang hates me. He would actually talk to me and I ruined it. No he probably thinks I don't trust him. I do trust him though. But he has no right to trust me. What I did was wrong. I never should have done it. Destiny is my baby and I need her back. By myself or with the flock, I have to get her. And I swear, if they hurt her, I will kill than slowly and painfully. Fang never stopped watching me and I guessed he thought I was going to run of again. No way.

I Just got the flock back and I wasn't going to lose them again. I slowly drifted back of to sleep.

* * *

I was roughly shaken awake by Fang.

"Time to go!" He said angerly. I watched as he ran and leaped in the air. The rest of the flock were already up there. Ignoring my grumbling stomach, I to a running jump and almost fell falt on my face due to my injured leg but managed to get a few feet into the air.

* * *

Hehe... Kind of short the next will be much longer. Please reveiew!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV

Fang hadn't spoken to me in three days. We were getting close to the school. Closer to my daughter. And Fang's.

Suddenly, I saw the school beneath us.

"Let's land," I said pointing to some tree's not to far away from the front doors. "I'll go first, incase there is a trap or something."

I tucked in my wings and dropped down to the ground. I unfurled them right before I became a new brand of Jam. Landing carefully, I signaled to the flock it was fine to come down.

The flock landed gently on the ground beside me.

"Only a few of us can go in," I said quietly.

"Fang, Angel, Max of course and I," Nudge said. "'Cuz I can hack the computers and I have a good feelings of coming with."

"I don't want you guys getting hurt," I said. "I'll go alone."

I could tell by Fang's face he didn't like this plan at all.

"We're coming, Max," Fang said.

"No," I said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine! But Angel can't come," I said. Angel looked at me innocently.

"Why not Max?" She pouted. "I can control minds, I'll be helpful."

"No," I replied firmly. "Destiny can control minds and that didn't help much. Just stay out here and keep in touch." I tapped my head.

"Fine…" She sulked. I snuck out from behind the trees with Fang and Nudge hot on my heels. The doors opened instantly as we approached it. Weird. Their Security is usually a lot stricter. As we walked through the halls, we soon realized they were deserted, not a soul in sight. We soon found out why.

We turned a quick corner and came to a halt. We saw a large court yard with Destiny in the middle. Lots of white coats and flyboys surrounded her. She looked so scared; I wanted to tear of the Scientists heads. I started to move fore ward, but Fang grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

We stood quietly listening to what the white coats were saying.

"I can't believe they won't let us touch it," One said.

"It's such a rare opportunity and they're wasting it!" Another whispered.

"They say we can experiment on her once the parents get here," A third one said.

"I guess they're out of luck, they only get one parent," Fang whispered bitterly. That's what you think, Fang, I thought. When am I going to tell him? In the face of death?

"Can we just go?" I asked Fang.

"No," Fang said. "Just wait a little bit."

'Mommy?' I heard in my head.

'Baby girl, are you alright?' I asked.

'They haven't touched me, but I'm scared,' she told me.

'I am too, Destiny, I am too… We will get you out of there, I promise,' I replied.

'Who's out there with you?' Destiny asked.

'Umm… Fang and Nudge,' I thought. 'They're safe.'

'Is he my daddy?' she asked startling me. Fang felt it to because I jumped.

"Jeeze, Max, Calm down," He whispered.

'They're the people, who saved us before,' I told her, trying to change the subject.

'Oh,' she replied. I could tell it wasn't over and the questions were going to come back later. If there was a later, I thought sadly.

Beside me, I felt Fang bring grab his backpack and pull something out.

"Here," He said handing me a small sized object. He pulled out a bigger object. Taking the time to look down at what was in my hand I realized Fang had given me a gun.

"Heck, no!" I almost shouted.

"That's what I thought," He said taking the gun and handing me a knife.

"Since when have you been into weapons?" I asked him.

"Since Iggy and Gasman made a gun that can destroy a flyboy," He said. "But we only have a few bullets."

I shook my head and took the knife. It's better than a gun I can tell you that. The gun was small and light but very dangerous. I was taking no chances. One wrong shot, I could shoot Destiny.

We slowly snunk up behind the whitecoats, waiting for the right time. Fang took the first move, shooting the flyboy closest to Destiny. It exploded showering everyone in flyboy dust. All the white coats spun to look at us. Then all heck broke loose.

Fang started shooting flyboys and Nudge kept the white coats at bay with a gun as well. Since when has my family liked guns? As Fang was reloading his gun on of the flyboys came up behind him and grabbed him. I hit it in the spine and It tumbled to the ground.

"I am out of bullets," He said quickly. "And Nudge doesn't have the same gun."

"Time to fight max style, than," I said. I lunged at the closest and started fighting. I had taken down seven already and there where about, you know, 300 more.

"Remind us why we are helping you after you left us," Fang asked taking down a flyboy and starting on another.

"Because-" I took a flyboy down "-You-" I started on another Flyboy "-You Are-" The flyboy fell to a pile on the floor "-Her Father," Well I finally told him. And litterly in the face of death.

* * *

**Here is the long chappie I promised. The next one might me shorter. Please review if you have the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fang froze in shock. A couple fly boys tried to attack him while he was still, but I got them. Fang's eyes just kept darting from Destiny and I. It was taking a while for it to click into his brain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked when he could talk.

"I repeat- I was scared," I said taking down another flyboy. His eyes went blank as if he were remebering something from long ago. I kept the oncoming fly boys away from him. Nudge was staring at us in shock, but kept fighting. Suddenly, I saw Fang's eyes flare with anger. He punched and kicked until there were very few fly boys left. Now I know how protective parents can be. Well Fathers. I always knew how protective Mothers were, since I was one. Together, Fang and I killed the rest of the fly boys.

The white coats tried to keep us at bay. But as soon as they saw angry parents, they turned and ran through the door on the other side of the court yard. As soon as all the scientists were out of the courtyard, Destiny threw herself at me only to me jerked backwards. There was a metal chain around her neck and it was attached to the wall. I growled. How dare they chain her up like a dog? It was no better than cages, but this was my daughter.

"Max, just wait, I told you I have a good feeling," Nudge told me. She stood in front of me and walked over to Destiny. Destiny took a step back, scared, but saw that nudge was safe. Nudge touched the metal chain that was attached to the collar. The collar stayed closed around her neck- not tightly but still on- while the chain fell to the ground in a heap.

"Mommy!" She said jumping at me again. I swung her around and kissed her repeatedly on the forehead, cheeks and nose. I stopped twirling to look at Fang. Fang was watching us. Or more like Destiny. He looked like he was trying to find a resemblance. I watched emotions flicker over his face that only I could see. Anger. Than Happiness. Then sadness, happiness, anger, joy, anger, sadness and it was back to normal Fang.

"She doesn't look like you at all, She has your attitude," I explained. "She is really quiet."

"Daddy," Destiny smiled curiously at Fang. Fang smiled slightly at Destiny. "Daddy," She repeated. Holding out her arms, she let Fang take her from me.

Fang looked up at me. "Why?" He asked quietly.

I understood what he meant but didn't answer. Instead I said, "Can we get out of here?"

'Mommy I was so scared, I was able to keep them away with mind control on the boss, but they were saying scary things. They wanted my brain and they were going to cut off my wings.' Destiny said in my head.

"Yes," He said. Fang put Destiny on his feet and she grabbed his hand. She also grabbed my other hand. Nudge followed us behind smiling at us. The halls were still deserted. Suddenly, at the end of the hall there was a group of people- with guns. Nudge sighed and held up her hand. Using the magnetic-like power, a metal bar came swinging towards us. It hit a few of the white coats in the back of the head they fell over. Nudge grasped the metal bar and started knocking out white coats while Destiny was making them run into walls.

There were only about twentyin the beggining and now there was only four. They ran into the nearest room. I stood over the unconscious bodies and stepped outside. The flock was waiting outside. They smiled at us, watching Destiny hold both of our hand. Fang looked a bit uncomfortable but happy with finally meeting the daughter the never knew existed.

* * *

**_PLEASE PLEAASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**!


	8. Chapter 8

I know I Know.... these notes are annoying but can you guys please do the poll on my profile? Please and thank you. I will get the next chappie up as soon as possible... (Or as soon as I write it)

Sorry for an innconvinence....

LittleMissFallenAngel


	9. Chapter 9

I held my daughter close, not wanted to ever lose her again. And I won't, I swore to myself. Never. Destiny laid her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep. We in a small valley. We had flown for about 4 hours or so. After two hours Destiny got tired and Fang carried her for a bit. An hour later, he reluctantly passed her carefully to me. I glanced over at Fang, he was watching me.

When he saw me looking at him he turned his head away. Although I swore I saw a smile, even if it lasted a second. I walked over to him sat down and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally he asked me again, "Why'd you leave?"

"I thought that if the school tried to come and take Destiny, they would hurt the flock and kill them trying to get her," I looked at him with sadness. "Please, Fang, understand it was for the flock's safety. The school has even almost been successful in killing me."

I tugged my shirt up slightly at the edge with the arm I wasn't using to hold Destiny. I watched him process what he was seeing. He saw the scars running up and down my side, stomach and back. I had them all over. My legs, and my neck even had them but I managed to hide them. I watched his eyes flash with anger than sadness. I pulled the shirt back down.

"Max, What happened?" Fang asked.

"They hurt me, they wanted Destiny. I wouldn't let them have her. She is my baby girl," I said murderously.

"Max, I understand you left for the flocks safety, but you would have been safer with us. We had been through these things before," He said. "Well not quite but close. She would be safe. You would be safe. You wouldn't be covered in scars and in pain."

"I know..." I said softly. I felt a hot, wet tear drip down my face, down my chin and onto Destiny's hand. "Fang, I'm so sorry! I love you so much... The physical pain is nothing compared to how empty I felt with out you!"

Fang looked at the tears now pouring down my face. "Max, don't cry! Please don't cry. It hurts me. I still love you. But you hurt me."

"I didn't want to hurt you!" I tried to stop crying. I was unaware of the whole flock watching us. And when I did notice I didn't care.

"I know..." He said. "But You still did." The tears came back pouring down my face yet even more. I looked away from him and at my Daughter. "But that doesn't mean I don't forgive you."

He cupped my chin and raised my head to look at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. We were barely touching, but I felt the electricity running through me. After a few minutes we pulled away. I cursed the need of oxegen. The flock had left and I kissed Fang again. Than I curled up beside Fang and fell asleep, Destiny Laying on Fang's lap with her head on my leg.

"I love you," I mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too," Were the last words I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm thinking this will be the last Chappie... Sorry it was so short. **


	10. Chapter 10

The next day the flock took me to a huge house. Fang landed and tucked in his wings. We all copied him. We now stood in front of the house. A girl ran out of the house and hugged Fang.

And get this- he smiled and hugged her back. That is so un-Fang like! The girl hugged the rest of the flock as well. They all seemed happy to see her. She had green eyes and dark Red hair hair.

When she finaly looked at me with Destiny in my arms, her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Your the Famous Max than, right?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. How did she know me. Well Max put it together, she knows the flock, and they clearly told her about me. So I just nodded. "Your probaly wondering who I am, though, right? My name is Sarah and I'm an experement too, you saved me when your flock destroyed the branch of Idex. I took my little brother with me and escaped with him. My older brother was out already but I didn't know where. So I just flew home. Don't ask how, I just knew where it was for some reason. Anyway a few years ago The rest of the flock landed in a meadow a bit away from here. I found them when I was hiking. Anyway! I'm Fang's younger sister. O.M.G. I haven't seen Fang and the flock For Ever." Wow, She can talk almost as much as Nudge.

Wait. This is Fang's sister? Which means he found his parents. Destiny had already put it together. She was extremly smart.

"Auntie!" She squealed at Sarah. Sarah looked shocked looking at Fang to me to Destiny. "Auntie!"

Three more people came out of the house. A boy about gazzy's age and to adults behind him. I guessed they were Fang's parents.

I smiled at them and put Destiny down to walk around. I hugged Sarah.

"Destiny, this is your grandma and grandpa," Fang told her. Destiny smiled and looked exactly like me. Fang's parents looked even more shocked than Sarah.

"Hello, I am Max," I said politely. Fang's dad looked like Fang with Green eyes (and a whole lot older). Fang's mom however had long red hair and pale skin. Her eyes were dark like Fang's.

"Hello, I am Jaso- umm- Fang's father," The man said quietly. I stiffled my laugh. Jason? That was funny. Fang watched me hide my laughter and smiled. Yeah, I won't ever call him that. Never.

Fang slung his arm over my shoulders.

"When did you find your parents?" I whispered.

"Three years ago," he replied.

"Did anyone else?"

"Yeah, Gazzy and Angel."

"Wow. Are they near here?"

"Mhhmmm. A few cities away."

"Cool."

I grabbed Destiny's hand as Fang dragged me into the house. It was spacey and compfy.

"Are you hungry?" Fang asked me.

"Starving." I replied.

"Me too!" Destiny squealed. Fang smiled and lead us to the kitchen. He dug around in the cupboards and pulled out some bread and cheese. He threw me an apple and gave one to Destiny.

"How about grilled cheese?" He asked.

"Okay! Sounds good!"

"How many?"

"I don't know, 8?" I laughed.

"70!" Destiny said.

"Desiny how about three?"

"Fine," She pouted.

Fang laughed. A real laugh. The wonderful sound I have wanted to hear for six years.

"So? What have you been up to for the last few years," I asked Fang curiously.

"Ummm..." He looked uncomfortable. "We flew around for a bit and stayed here and there, Then we crashed the school and found our parents." I had a strange feeling he wasn't telling me something.

"Fang, Ae you not telling me something?" I asked shooting him my best puppy dog eyes. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, There is this girl-" My heart stopped for a minute. "She is obbsesed with me. She thinks we are dating but we're not." I sighed in relieve.

A minute later I heard a knock on the door and some one rushing to answer it. I heard voices and then the rush of feet headed this way. Fang held my hand. A girl opened the door. She had Un-natuaral blonde hair and icey blue eyes. Her eyes hardened when she saw my hand in Fang's.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jason's Girlfriend," She said in an over friendly voice. I could hear the anger in it. "What are you doing with my Boyfriend?"


	11. Chapter 11

"He's Not your Boy friend!" I yelled out raged. "He doesn't like you."

She glared at me. "Yeah he does, Right Jas?" She asked in grossly sweet voice. I could tell Fang was grossed out as well.

"No, Max is right I don't like you!" He said calmly. She came over and slapped me across the face. It didn't even hurt. Bu I acted like it did. Just for fun. And of course it worked.

"DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!" Destiny screamed. She lunged at The girl, pinning her to the ground in seconds. The girls eyes widened as Destiny's eyes flashed a dangerous red. Destiny gave her an evil grin before letting go of her and walking over to my side. I leaned over and picked Destiny up. She had read my mind to not hurt the girl to much.

"Don't worry, Baby, She didn't hurt me," I told Destiny. She instantly calmed down. I whispered in her ear, to low for anyone else to hear, even Fang. "Don't use that power."

I put her back down and she went back to eating her sandwiches. The girl was still standing there with a pale face and wide eyes. I leaned over and helped her up.

"If I were you, I'd back off," She growled. I stopped helping her and she fell back on her butt.

"If I were you, I'd be ugly!"I said. "Oh and very weak! And worthless."(A/N: I just HAD to use that from PETER PAN!)

Angerily she jumped up, walked up to Fang and kissed him right on the mouth. That set me off. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her of Fang. My Fang, Who at the moment, looked like she got attacked by a ape (AKA Bridget). It was kind of funny actually. I glared at the girl and growled. "Get away from him. Stay away from him. See my little girl, he's her father. Back off from him. Got it?" I finished. She stood up and looked over at Fang to Destiny, then nodded and ran out the door. I looked at the door with a satisfied smirk. Fang came over and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around in his arms and smiled at him. He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him away.

"Wash you mouth first. Who knows what has been on her mouth." I made a grossed out face. Fang gave me a look like I were crazy.

"Really, Max, Really?" He asked. I nodded. He glared at me before disappearing into the hallway. I continued to make the sandwiches he hadn't finished. I piled a few on Destiny's plate and she started to scarf them down. I started to as well. As soon as we were done Fang some how just appeared beside me. I smiled at him and he leaned down for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled my self closer, never wanting it to end.

"EWWWWWWW!" I heard Destiny say before turning around and walking out the door. Fang pulled away from me and gave me his amazing smile.

"We can't change the Past. But we can make a future." He whispered then he got down on one knee and looked up at me. Taking out a ring he said, "Maximum Ride will you Marry me?"

My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't replied after a minute so he started to look sad. Yeah like I was going to say no! I got down on my knees and hugged him.

"Of course I will!" I whispered in his ear. His face lit up before standing up straight, picking me up and swinging me around in a circle like they do in those old movies. He set me back on my feet and gave me another quick passionate kiss.

**Ok sorry I havent updated in so long. Ive been busy with school and stuff so yeah. And I will try to update asap. I think im going to put only one or to more chapters up and I'm also starting a new story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Max's POV

Today was my wedding day... TODAY WAS MY WEDDING DAY!

Now I know how stressed those people of TV get with the big weddings and such. Except mine is a big wedding. Only my Mom, Jeb, Ella, Fang's family and Angel and Gazzy's Family and the flock was pretty much in the wedding. Nudge was my Brides Maid, Angel was a Junior bridesmaid and Destiny was flower girl. Iggy was the best man. Gazzy was the ring-bearer. So... Guess where we are having our wedding? Hawaii and the honeymoon is in France. During the honeymoon Nudge is going to look after Destiny.

So currently I was in a dress. A DRESS! Urg. At least its not the fluffy, puffy one Nudge wanted me to wear. It was nice silky one that went down to my knees and backless. Everyone coming to the wedding knew I had wings so whatever. The girls all had light pink dresses. OK- funniest thing in the world- Fang, Gazzy and Iggy in suits. Oh and trying to get Gazzy into a suit. Fang had to chase him around for two hours and sit on him to get it on. Hehe.

I was knocked out of my thoughts to feel Nudge shaking me.

"Max! Max?" She freaked out.

"Yes?" I laughed.

"Your makeup is done." She said calming down. "And your hair."

"MEHHH? When did you do that???" I asked. Why makeup? WAHH!

"When you were day dreaming about yours and Fang's honeymoon," She muttered, walking away.

"Hey I heard that and I was NOT day dreaming about that!" I screamed.

"Sure, sure. And the wedding starts in ten minutes."

"Thanks a lot!" I said sarcastically.

"Mommy?" Destiny asked coming into the room. She looked so cute in her outfit!

"You look really pretty." She smiled at me. Then frowned

"Aw, Thank you sweetie!" I said. "Is something wrong?"

"Are we going to live happily ever after with daddy? And not have to fight anymore? I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sick and tired of it." When your four year old daughter tells you something like that, you know your life is screwed up.

"We will still have to destroy Idex, but we will be safer here. And there will always be lots of food." I tried to joke. She let out a small laugh. "And lets hope you don't have to use your power ever again, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," She was smiling now. "But I sorta like my power, I just have to get used to it. It only hurt if I use it to much like when I was captured a while ago. I think as I grow older, I'll be able to use it a bit better. Can I show uncle Gazzy and Uncle Iggy? I thought they might like it."

"Yeah, but don't over do yourself, okay?" I told her. She nodded and ran off. Okay, for all you people who want to know what her power is, I will tell you, okay? She can explode things with her mind. That's why I told her not to use it on Fang's wannabe girlfriend. She can kill people with it, but if she uses it to much with to little energy, she could kill herself. The voice gave me that tid bit of info, so I don't let her use it to much.

Well, ten minutes is up. I better get going. I was now standing at the edge waiting for the music to play. Fang was standing at the end looking ever so handsome in his Tux, while Gazzy and Iggy were in the room with me squirming around in them. As the music started Nudge and Iggy walked down together at the end they split and Iggy went to stand beside Fang. Next was Angel and Gazzy with Destiny following them. They split as well and Destiny and Angel joined Nudge.

Next thing I knew the music changed and I was walking towards Fang with Jeb. I glanced back to see my wings sparkling in the sun. Okay, when did Nudge slip sparkles onto my freaking wings? I gave her a glare and she just smiled and waved. As I looked back at Fang my thoughts just melted away. I reached the end and stood beside Fang. I Love love love love love love him so much! I smiled at him and he smiled back, making my heart leap and the world a bit brighter.

We did all the vows and everything.

"Do you Fang, take Max as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest guy asked.

"I do," Fang looked at me gently.

"Do you Max, take Fang as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I felt my heartbeat go wild.

"You may kiss the bride!"

Fang cupped my chin in his hands and softly kissed my lips. I started bawling. I threw my arms around Fang and whispered "I love you," Into his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I AM DONE! Sorry for not updating in so long!!**


End file.
